The Night Pinkamena Diane Pie Came Through
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: One night, on Oliver F. Kirkland's Birthday, Wang Zihao, Ivory F. Kirkland, and Erinese Lukas Arendelle are in for the night of their lives when Ivory's number comes up and Pinkamena Diane Pie comes with Vladmir Braginsky to ensure that Ivory sees her fate. Will the four Nations let her win? Or will they win? T for some bad words and some erotic make-outs and sexual positions
1. Oliver's Birthday

**Chapter 1**

Oliver F. Kirkland was in the kitchen, washing his hands when his roommate, Zihao Wang walked in, arms folded and red eyes blazing and face scowling. "Ol! Whatcha doing aru?" Ziho asked as he climbed up onto the kitchen counter next to the sink, where Oliver was washing his hands. "Nothin unusual. Just happy so many people came to my birthday, even if my daughter and Aren couldn't come," Oliver sighed happily, making Zihao fake wretch. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"That's the reason I'm still here aru," Zihao said from his perch. "I thought you were still here because you live her and help me pay rent and have no where else to go love" Oliver said innocently. Zihao rolled his eyes and opened the counter. He stopped and swiveled around to face Oliver. "I know your act, Kirkland aru!" Zihao said, wiggling his finger in a slow motion. "What act, poppit?" Oliver asked simply. Zihao groaned as he turned back to the counter and rummaged through it's contents.

Zihao got a bag of Doritos and hopped off the counter as Oliver came away from the sink. They both sat down at the table and ate (or stared off into space) in silence when a song blasted from thier neighbor, Alfred's house. Oliver began to sway with it as Zihao raised an eyebrow, trying to find out what song it was. With more thinking, he figured out it was the song 'Peacock'. The worst part? It was a Katy Perry song, who Zihao hates more than life itself.

"GODDAMIT! SHUT THAT DAMN RADIO OFF, YOU SONS A BITCHES ARU!" Zihao yelled out of the window. "Much hate?" Oliver asked. Zihao plastered on a fake, sweet smile. "Ya think aru?" He said as he reunited with his Doritos. The oven dinged, signaling the cupcakes Oliver had been baking previously have finished. Oliver stood up, smiling and humming in happiness as he went to the oven while Zihao rasied an eyebrow and popped Doritos into his mouth.

"So, whose number came up now?" Zihao asked as he reclaimed his seat on the counter. Oliver smiled nervously as he took the baking tray out and set them next to Zihao. Zihao looked down his nose at them and groaned in frustration. "OLIVER! DID YOU COOK RAINBOW DASH! AGAIN ARU!?" Zihao exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust and squealing like a little girl who just saw a spider on her wall as he hopped off the counter in a rush.

"Um, maybe..." Oliver giggled nervously. Zihao squealed one more time before he fished out a cigarette in his pocket along with a lighter and sat down in the recliner as he lit it. "Put that infernal cigar out!" Oliver said as he set the cupcakes down onto the coffee table and got all up in Zihao's face. Zihao smirked and blew the smoke in Oliver's face. Oliver staggered back and huffed as he sat on the couch and hugged a Pinkie Pie plushie to his chest.

Zihao was puffing smoke and tarring his lungs and Oliver was eating Cupcakes with Pinkie Pie when a knock on the door interrupted them. "Who is it aru?" Zihao asked in a bored tone. "It's us! West and Aren!" A loud, yet petite voice called from behind the door. Oliver brightened as he went to open the door. "Hi, Poppits! What brings you here?" Oliver smiled as Zihao pantomimed shooting himself in the mouth by sticking his finger in his mouth and having his head lull back and his tongue fall out of his mouth.

"Well we knew it was your birthday and we wanted to surprise you!" Ivory said. Erin waved at everyone. "Ni Hao!" Zihao perked up when Aren said 'Ni hao'. "Oh, Ivory, you've met...Zihao Wang," Oliver grimaced when he gestured to Zihao. "Hi, Zihao." Ivory said. "Eh aru." Zihao wiggled his fingers in a weak wave. "And Zihao, this is Erin Arendelle," Oliver gestured to Erin. Erin waved to Zihao. Zihao raised an eyebrow. Arendelle? Where has he heard that name before? Arendelle...

"So, I hear you're the nation of China?" Erin said as she sat down next to Zihao. Zihao turned to her. "Uh...Um...Y...Yeah aru..." Zihao said, stuttering through his words. Erin smiled and sat up straighter. Zihao couldn't help but look at her. She was really pretty in his opinion. He was staring at her so deeply that he didn't notice she said something to him. "H-huh?" Ziho asked dumbly. Erin giggled. "I said 'What smells bad here?'" Erin giggled. Zihao regained his composture and chased his blush away mentally.

"Uh, I-I think it's the basement," Zihao continued to stutter. "Zihao! Erin! I'm gonna put a movie on. What do you wanna watch?" Oliver asked. "Whatever aru," Zihao said, swinging an arm on the cushion Erin was leaning against. Erin smiled brightly. "Whatever's OK with you, Mr. Kirkland." Oliver smiled at Erin. _Such a polite young girl _Oliver thought. "OK, well, how about Frozen?" Oliver said, popping in the movie. Erin smiled and sunk into the couch.

"Wiat, this movie is like a document of your history, huh Erin?" Oliver asked. Erin smiled. "Everything except for my birth. The second princess!" Erin smiled. Zihao's eyebrows shot up. "W-wait, P-princess?" Zihao asked. So that's why her last name's Arendelle? Arendelle? As in QUEEN Elsa and PRINCESS Anna of Arendelle? The Kingdom? "Yeah. I thought you knew that." Erin said. Zihao shook his head. "So, who's daughter are you?" Zihao asked.

"Elsa." Erin said. Zihao's eyebrow raised. "So, you're next in line to be queen?" Zihao asked. Erin nodded. Zihao swung his legs onto Erin's lap. Erin groaned as she giggled. "Your legs are heavy!" Erin said as she watched the movie, not making a move to push Zihao's legs off. Zihao smiled. It was at this point, during the part where Hans tricks Anna, Erin fell asleep. Zihao watched her with a smirk as he tangled a hand in her hair. Ivory came to the living room, but chose to hide in the door frame and fangirl.

"Erin? Wake up!" Ivory cried as she shook her friend's shoulder. Erin woke up embracing Zihao's arm, which was around her waist. She also found that her legs were resting on Zihao's lap. Erin shook him with a giggle. Zihao snorted awake and smiled a toothy grin at Erin. Something he rarely did. "Hey princess aru." Zihao said. Erin giggled like a little school girl. "Hey, Smokey!" Zihao chuckled at his , something zapped Erin like a lightning bolt.

"Wait, what time is it?" Erin said, getting off Zihao. "Uh, 6:30 A.M." Ivory said. Erin thought for a little bit, then her phone rang, her mother's singing voice filling the small room, making the teen princess widen her eyes and rush to answer her phone. "Uh,H-hello?" Erin said shakily. "Erinese Lukas Arendelle! Where are you?" Elsa's voice rang in the whole room. "Uh, um, at Mr. Kirkland's house." Erin said. Elsa pinched her nose and sighed. "Come home right this instant! Me and your father are worried sick!" Elsa said with a sigh.

Erin sighed with her. "Ok, Mommy. Bye." Erin said as she hung up. "I gotta go guys. Bye West! Tell Mr. Kirkland I said bye!" Erin said as she flipped her blonde hair and rushed to the door. "Bye Zihao!" Erin said as she waved and smiled sweetly. Zihao waved as if he was in a trance as Erin rushed out the door. "Well, I should go. I gotta get back to Feliciano before he worries," Ivory said as she rushed out, her bright red hair flaming behind her as she rushed out. Zihao waved weakly as the door shut.

"Did Ivory and Erin leave?" Oliver asked, worry sprinkling it's way into his voice as his head poked out of the kitchen door frame. Zihao picked this up right away. Despite his loud personality, he always was good at reading the atmosphere. "Yeah, they left. What up with you aru?" Zihao asked, reclaiming his seat on the kitchen counter as if it was his throne. "I, uh, got a new number..." Oliver started as he went into the living room and sat in the recliner. Zihao jumped off the counter and followed his British roommate.

"I'm not fucking helping you kill an innocent pony aru!" Zihao said as he sat down on the couch and turned his phone on and searched his contacts for no apparent reason. There, surprising yet lighting him, was Erin's number under the name 'Arendelle'. Zihao smiled. "No, it's nothing like that..." Oliver trailed off. Zihao froze, dropped his phone on the coffee table, and knelt beside the recliner at Oliver's side, suddenly concerned. "What's wrong aru." Zihao's maroon eyes were serious, yet concerned.

"Someone's name came up," Oliver said, nearly to the point of water works. Zihao gestured for him to go on. "It's someone I couldn't bring myself to kill," Oliver continued. So that was what he was worried about? Zihao was still concerned, though. If it got Oliver to almost cry, then it was clearly worth his time to listen. "Oliver! Who is it aru!" Zihao pressed both hands by Oliver's head and pressed their noses together as he scowled and pressed both thighs against Oliver's hips. Oliver 'eeped'.

"I-It's someone close to me," Oliver continued. Zihao hopped off Oliver and gestured for him to continue. "I-It's-just read the paper," Oliver said as he threw the paper at Zihao's face and hid his eyes behind his hand and sobbed. Zihao scrambled for the paper and straightened it out with his fingers. What the paper said made him gasp and scramble back onto the carpet.

The note read:_Ivory F. Kirkland-West America_

****** TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Kindappers

**Chapter 2**

Zihao read the paper over and over again, just to make sure he read it right. "Oliver, what's the big deal aru?" Zihao said. Oliver continued to sob in the recliner. "Ivory is my daughter! I can't kill her!" Oliver said. Zihao rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant. I meant that you could just rip the paper up like you did my flag and say her number hasn't came up yet. That ought to buy you some time right aru?" Zihao explained himself. Oliver thought it over, then continued to sob.

"What the hell aru? We just need to rip this paper up, then play it off as if her number never came up!" Zihao said. Oliver shook his head and grabbed Zihao's shirt by the collar with both hands and pressed their noses together. "No! You don't understand, Zihao!" Oliver said. "They know who's name came up, and they make dang _sure_ Ivory gets made into a cupcake!" Oliver said as he buried his face into Zihao's shoulder, making Zihao straightened up, but didn't pull away. Instead, he patted Oliver on the back.

As this happened, the door burst open to reveal A girl with light pink skin and hot pink straight long hair came through with Russia at her side. "Oh snappers!" Oliver said, cowering behind Zihao, who was shivering slightly with fright. "These your versions of police aru?" Zihao tried to joke. Oliver nodded into Zihao's back.

"So, you have a soft spot for this one, huh?" The girl said with a sneer in her voice. Zihao shivered. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Now that just won't do, now will it?" The girl said while dusting off her finger at Oliver in shame. Then, she went around Zihao, fisted her hand in Oliver's bubblegum pink hair and dragged him by it, leaving Oliver to whimper in pain and fear as he was dragged along the floor and towards the basement with his shirt riding up.

"Oh, and Zihao," Zihao turned to the girl currently dragging his friend. "Catch," The girl sneered cruely as she threw a dagger at Zihao. Zihao had no time to react as the dagger hit him dead on in the stomach. Zihao grunted, gasped and pressed a leather-clad hand to the handle and walked backwards until his back hit one of the walls near the bookshelf.

The last thing he saw was Oliver screaming as he was thrown into the basement and the girl and Russia going out the door before he fell to the floor and his vision blacked out.

**(Back at Ivory and Erinese's place)**

"Why in the actual heck did you put your number in his phone!?" Ivory said as she got some brownies from the cabinet while Erin sipped some beer from her glass. Erin shrugged. Ivory made a face at Erin's beer. "How do you even drink that disgusting concoction?" Ivory said, popping a brownie into her mouth. Erin went into sarcastic mode. "It's easy, open mouth, tip cup, sip, swallow. I can get some apple juice to practice with," Erin said. Ivory rolled her eyes.

Then, the door burst open. The girl walked in with Russia and smirked as Ivory set the brownies down and Erin jumped off the counter. "Ms. Pinkamena. So, you came back?" Erin said with crossed arms and a nasty smile. The girl rolled her eyes. "I see you're still full of Mafia Boss arrogance." The pink girl wore a sneer mirroring Erin's. Erin's face turned into a nasty scowl.

"Does that no good Italian Lovino know you're here?" Erin said with disgust. "Does Ms. Queen Arendelle know Ms. New Princess is a Mafia Boss?" The girl said. Erin jerked as if someone just back-handed her. "Threatening the Mafia Boss _and _the Throne? You got some clit girl." Erin said. Pinkamena sneered. "Threatening the girl who has your fate in her hands? You have some clit yourself." Pinkamena said. Erin rolled her eyes.

"So, I just came for your candy-clad bestie back there, but I guess I can get you too." Pinkamena licked her lips. Then, she leaned into Erin. "I always wondered what Ice tastes like," Pinkamena said. Erin pushed her away. Then, Pinkamena got Erin's tie and dragged her closer until their foreheads were touching. "So, you enjoy making passes at girls who can order her whole kingdom to take your head off for insulting their Princess?" Erin inquired. Pinkamena smirked. "Maybe I just like danger." She simply said.

Then, Pinkamena blew a kiss to Erin, which released a toxic mist that sent Erin falling back on her butt, the mist swirling around her and blinding her. The last thing she heard before her vision came back and the people left was Ivory screaming for Pinkamena to let her go and Russia cackling and slamming the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
